Fergus MacDougal
Fergus MacDougal '''is most feared pirate and wanted and the playable of the Bellum Bestiae series. Appearance A 40s scottish man with large beared, wears medium blue jacket and beige pants, and wears brown boots, wears a yellow belt, a pirate hat and wielding a cutlass and arquebus. Also behind the octopus' tentacles on back. Bios Bellum Bestiae Fergus has been a pirate since being expelled from the Royal Scots Navy, and is regarded as one of Europe's most feared and wanted of them all for his countless atrocities, from terrorizing lands and oceans to murdering innocents. In order to achieve the much greater notoriety he so desperately seeks, Fergus sets sail to slay Damoclus, a being not much less malevolent than he. Bestiae Strength His greatest challange with the dangerous. Fergus MacDougal was the feared pirates and most wanted who have using cutlass at stabbing some innocents to kill them all and also use his Animal Spirit, octopus to started. Movelists Ars Specialis * '''Arquebus Shot: Fergus points his arquebus at his opponent and shoots them. Meter Burn makes the gun blast bigger and causes a hard knockdown. Can also be performed in midair. (Match Win Finish Animation: Bleed Out) * Stabbing Shot: Fergus thrusts his cutlass and arquebus into his opponent at the same time, lifts them into the air, and shoots them, sending them flying until they hit the ground. On Meter Burn, the firearm blast sends them flying upwards instead, allowing for a free hit. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) * Dishonorable Stab: Fergus thrusts his cutlass into his opponent's gut, causing them to kneel down and hold it and groan in pain, which stuns them for a free hit. On Meter Burn, the stun duration is longer. (Match Win Finish Animation: Bleed Out) * Ready the Cannon!: Fergus calls out, "READY THE CANNON!", causing a cannonball to fly towards the opponent out of nowhere, causing a soft knockdown if it connects. On Meter Burn, another, larger cannonball appears, causing a harder knockdown. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) * Drunken Rage: Fergus drinks some rum from a glass bottle, gaining a 10-second 5% damage boost, and throws the bottle to the ground afterwards, breaking it. Once the buff wears off, he throws up on the arena floor, his back turned so as to hide it from view, leaving him vulnerable to attacks. Meter Burn adds five more seconds boost time and 3% more damage. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) Ars Bestiae * Lashing Tentacles: Fergus grows octopus tentacles out of his back that lash at his opponent six times, once for each individual tentacle and the last two times for the left and right sides of him, with two tentacles being used simultaneously for each side before retracting back into him. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) * Tentacle Tri-Slam: Fergus' octopus tentacles reach out to grab his opponent. He then proceeds to use them to slam them to the other side three times before retracting the tentacles. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) * Octo-Squeeze: Fergus' octopus tentacles grab the opponent and squeeze them tight. Afterwards, the tentacles retract back into him, letting the foe go. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) Percute Ultimum * Pre-Percute Ultimum pose: Runs the blade of his cutlass across the metal top of his arquebus and points both weapons at the opponent * Pre-Percute Ultimum strike: Horizontally swings his cutlass and arquebus simultaneously at the opponent in a thrusting motion Fergus stabs his opponent in the gut, then takes his cutlass out. Afterwards, he takes out his arquebus and shoots out their kneecaps, causing them to fall to their knees and hold their stomach in pain from the stabbing. Then, four octopus tentacles grow out of his back and grab each one of the defeated foe's limbs and Fergus, tentacles still around their arms and legs, jumps off-screen with them, saying, "To the depths with ye!". Afterwards, we cut to underwater where Fergus plunges into the sea with his opponent, fully turns into his octopus form, and tugs and pulls on their limbs and squeezes on their neck with all his tentacles for a few seconds until he rips them into four pieces and pops their head off, their blood floating up in the ocean water. Once the losing combatant is dead, Fergus swims away and we cut back to the arena where he jumps out of the water and changes back to human form. Storyline Bellum Bestiae Prologue Before the time of Edward Teach, also known as Blackbeard, there existed another, equally-notorious pirate by the name of Fergus MacDougal. However, he was not always the murdering and plundering nautical menace he is now, for he once served in the Royal Scots Navy until he was dishonorably discharged for leading some of his fellow privateers to mutiny and turned to piracy as a result. While on a treasure expedition in the Spanish West Indies, Fergus found and opened a chest which contained not only gold, but also the octopus spirit, Polypus, which saw that he was ready to host her and entered his body. Over his newfound career, he committed such unspeakable atrocities as terrorizing lands and murdering innocents, much to the objection of the current ruler of the Kingdom of Scotland, James IV, who placed a huge bounty on his head. Now, Fergus wishes for his to become the most feared and notorious pirate crew in history, but in order for that to happen, he will have to slay Damoclus and take as much of his demonic energy as necessary for himself. Ending Fergus was successful in slaying Damoclus and absorbing his demonic energy. However, upon returning home to Scotland, he was to be captured and brought to justice by King James IV's royal guard for all the atrocities he had committed in his lifetime, but to no avail. He channelled his newfound power at the arresting guards, pushing them away. Afterwards, Fergus readied his ship and crew, and soon, an entire ocean of misfortune ensued. Let all those, whether on land or at sea, and whether of high or low status in life, who dare hear his name, or lay eyes upon him for even a split-second, tremble before him with great fear and know him as "the Demon Scourge of the High Seas" for all eternity. Sequences Bellum Bestiae * Intro Sequence: We first cut to Fergus in his octopus form swimming underwater for two seconds, then the battlefield where he jumps out of the water and shape-shifts back into his human form, declaring, "A visit to Davy Jones' Locker be in order fer ye!" as he readies his cutlass and arquebus and goes into his fighting stance. * Round Win Sequence: Fergus looks down menacingly at his opponent, arquebus pointed down at them, saying, "Awee and bile yer head, ye worthless waste," then goes into his fighting stance again. * Outro Sequence: Fergus walks over to his defeated opponent, saying, "Dead men tell no tales...", then, while the losing character is off-screen, points his arquebus at them and pulls the trigger, continuing, "...of duelin' against a pirate!" Did You Know? * Patrick Seitz, who voices Fergus here, was also the voice actor of, aside from Cervantes, Scorpion from Mortal Kombat, Ragna the Bloodedge from BlazBlue, Franky from One Piece, and Germany from Hetalia, and did you know he's also Bizarro in Injustice 2? * Remember when I did Pierre's entry and included his inferior sister, Charlotte, in his ending? Well, here she is again, this time making a cameo in Fergus' ending not only as part of his pirate crew, but also as a possible love interest for him in BBII! * Fergus is one of the few characters in whose ending The Bad Guy Wins; you'll see who else when their bios come. External Links * https://www.deviantart.com/chrisfclarke/art/Bellum-Bestiae-Fergus-MacDougal-710319870 Category:Characters Category:Bellum Bestiae characters Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Pirates Category:Scots Category:Male characters Category:Playables